CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2". Cast: *Woody - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Buzz Lightyear - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *Mr. Potato Head - Manny (Ice Age) *Mrs. Potato Head - Ellie (Ice Age:The Meltdown) *Slinky Dog - Remy (Ratatouille) *Rex - Mushu (Mulan) *Hamm - Sid (Ice Age) *Bo Peep - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Sarge - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Sarge's Soldiers - Crows (Dumbo) *Andy - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman((2014)) *Mrs. Davis - Messua (The Jungle Book 2) *Molly - Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *RC - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Lenny - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Truck - Donkey (Shrek) *Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang, Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Bears (Brother Bear), and Alleycats (The Aristocats) *Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Trokia Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) *Trokia Bulldog - Luiz (Rio) *Mr. Shark - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mr. Mike - Pluto (Disney) *Roly Poly Clown - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Snake - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Robot - Fender (Robots) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themselves *Etch - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Spell - Roberto (Rio 2) *Rocky Gibraltar - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Troll Doll - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Buster - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Trash Can Toys - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Wheezy - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) *Al - Vector (Despicable Me) *Jessie - Heather (Over The Hedge) *Stinky Pete - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Bullseye - Spirit (Spirit:Stallion Of The Cimarron) *Geri the Cleaner - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Utility Belt Buzz - Nigel (Rio) *Barbie Dolls - Female Cats *Tour Guide Barbie - Felicity (Felidae) *Rock Em' and Sock Em' Robots - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) *Squeeze Toy Alein Trio - The Powerpuff Girls *Amy - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Flik (in Outtakes) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Scenes: *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 1 - Opening Credits/Rocky's Mission *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 2 - RJ's Lost Hat/It's Gromit! *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 3 - RJ's Tail Gets Ripped! *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 4 - RJ Meets Snipes/Raccoonapped by Clayton *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 5 - Vector's Plan *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 6 - The Roundup Gang *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 7 - "Robin Hood's Roundup" *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 8 - Robin Hood Nearly Loses His Ripped Tail *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 9 - Crossing the Road *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 10 - Arrival/At Vector's CGI and 2-D Barn *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 11 - Bird Switch/The Cats Aisle *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 12 - Vector's Plan *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 13 - Heather's Story ("When She Loved Me") *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 14 - Searching for RJ *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 15 - Into the Vents *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 16 - To the Rescue/RJ Stays *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 17 - Battle with Scroop *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 18 - Chasing Vector *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 18 - RJ Vs. Vincent/Saving Ginger *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 19 - Welcome Home *CGI and 2-D Animal Story 2 part 20 - Outtakes/End Credits Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Dailymotion Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies